


Valentine's Day

by Kati67



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Love, M/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kati67/pseuds/Kati67
Summary: John has a romantic evening planned with Sherlock but Sherlock is grumpy after a case.Will John get his romantic evening after all?





	Valentine's Day

“John, hurry up will you?” Sherlock was shivering in his coat. It was freezing outside and even though Sherlock’s coat was quite thick he could still feel the cold creeping up.   
They’d just finished a case and were walking home when John thought to quickly go into the store to buy some groceries. Rosie was with Mrs. H. all evening because they’d not known how long the case would take. She would be asleep by now. Sherlock blew on his frozen gloved fingers. Darn it was so cold today. There was a fierce wind blowing, coming from the north-east. 

_“There’s an East wind coming, Sherlock”_  he could hear Mycroft say in his head. 

He shook his head. Not now, not tonight. “Go away”, he said with a loud voice. He startled an elderly lady who passed him. He didn’t care. His mind sometimes played tricks on him, still. He needed to get rid of the thoughts inside before they took over. 

“What was that?” John came from outside the store. 

“Nothing”, Sherlock shrugged “Can we please go now, I’m freezing!”

“Yes we can go, but may I remind you that you wanted to walk home?” John smiled at Sherlock. 

“No you may not”

“Oh are we in a mood?” 

“For god sakes John” Sherlock stomped off. 

“Okay…” John followed Sherlock. “This is going to be a delightful evening”

\--- 

When they were home Sherlock put the fire on while John put the groceries away. 

“What do you want for dinner, Sherlock? Shall I call in for some Chinese food?”

“I don’t care one way or the other”, Sherlock said and when he saw John’s face “Oh all right, fine, Chinese”

They sat down at the kitchen table when the food was delivered and quietly ate their dinner.   
John looked at Sherlock and cleared his throat; “The case went rather well didn’t it? It took a bit longer than we thought but…”

“John” Sherlock’s voice was more a warning than a start of a conversation. 

After dinner John cleared the table and Sherlock just sat in his chair, his hands folded under his chin in his thinking pose. 

John went to sit in his chair and pretended to read the paper but he was watching Sherlock. Something was bothering him, if only he knew what it was.   
Sherlock was frowning, his long lean fingers were pressed against each other and his jaw was clenched. John knew he’d best shut up when Sherlock was in a mood like this.   
Not that John himself was feeling angry, oh he was and lots of it. It was Valentine’s Day after all and they were supposed to be spending the evening in a whole other manner than sitting opposite of each other being cross. He had asked Mrs. Hudson to care for Rosie just because he wanted to surprise Sherlock with a night out but then the case got rid of that idea. He had a present for Sherlock in the bedroom, a bottle of champagne, some chocolates, all that typical Valentine’s Day stuff and they would have made love all evening and night. But the mood Sherlock was in now or the mood he had brought John in, there would be no love making whatsoever! 

John looked at his watch; it was 10 o’clock already. Outside he saw snow falling softly in the lamp lights. He sighed; “I’m off to bed” and folded his paper. 

Sherlock hadn’t moved an inch at all. He didn’t say anything so John got up and went to the bathroom where he brushed his teeth feeling rather sorry for himself.   
When he walked into the bedroom he saw Sherlock standing in front of the bedroom window staring outside to the falling snow. 

“I’m sorry John”, he started “I’m sorry for being such a …”

“Cock” John tried to be helpful. 

Sherlock turned around. “Thank you John, you have such a way with words. I’m sorry for being that. I know you wanted me to be more, to be better, more romantic perhaps. I cannot help not being the person I am not. I was too busy still with tonight’s case, with the damned cold, with… I don’t know with what but I just wasn’t there for you and I’m sorry”

“It’s Valentine’s Day” John said. 

“You know I don’t care about things like that”

“But you could have considered for one second that I might have!” John practically screamed now. “That is what relationships are about you know, caring about the other person, thinking about someone else than yourself for a change!”

Sherlock just stood there, his shoulders hung and he said nothing. 

“Say something damn you!”

“I don’t know what to say” Sherlock softly said “You are right, as always when it concerns matters of the heart I am a fool, John. I didn’t know this was important to you and I’m sorry, I should have been more thoughtful.” Sherlock walked away from the window and towards John. He stood close to him and with his large hands he took John’s face and held it. He looked into his eyes and said with his deep baritone voice; “Don’t you ever think that you don’t matter to me John Watson. You do. I am nothing without you”  
Sherlock leaned over and kissed John. A long kiss where there could be no doubt in John’s mind that Sherlock didn’t love him. Then Sherlock said with a hoarse voice: “I love you John, don’t you ever forget that”

Sherlock started to unbutton John’s shirt while kissing him. John’s hands were in Sherlock’s curls, grabbing them, pulling him closer. Sherlock’s hands were all over John’s chest. John pushed Sherlock toward the bed, grabbing his shirt to unbutton it. Sherlock kicked off his shoes, unzipped his pants and still kept on kissing John. When his pants were off he unzipped John’s pants and they both threw themselves onto the bed, heavily breathing, kissing, touching. 

“I have champagne and chocolate” John breathed. 

“Shut up” Sherlock gasped. “Would you rather have champagne or sex?”

“Point taken” John grinned.

\--- 

The next morning John woke up and looked next to him where Sherlock was still sleeping. He smiled, he knew last night had a rough start but how it ended was fantastic. He couldn’t resist putting a kiss on Sherlock’s curls. 

Sherlock stirred and opened one eye. 

“Morning gorgeous” John smiled. 

“Is it morning already?” Sherlock moaned. 

“It is” John caressed Sherlock’s back all the way to his bare bum. He saw goose bumps appear. “Like some morning sex?” he giggled. 

“You are insatiable Mr. Watson” Sherlock smirked turning around. 

“Hmm, I guess I am” 

They started kissing and didn’t hear a knock on the door but the sudden; “Woohoo, are you awake yet?” got them startled.   
“Quick, get up, it’s Mrs. H.” John hissed. 

“Oh for god sake, don’t let her in the bedroom John, hurry get something on” 

“I’m coming Mrs. Hudson, one minute” John said.   
He heard Mrs. H. chatting with Rosie and he quickly put some pants and a shirt on and gestured Sherlock to get up as well. 

He walked into the living room where Mrs. H. handed Rosie over to him; “I’m so sorry to be here so early dear, but I have an appointment”

“That’s alright, thank you for watching Rosie last night”

“Oh no problem dear, she is such a sweetheart” 

Mrs. Hudson left and Sherlock appeared in his pyjamas and robe. 

“She…” Rosie said. 

“Sure she says your name, but not dada” John went into the kitchen to make some tea and breakfast. 

“Hello Rosie” John heard Sherlock say “How are you? Look I’ve bought you something. It’s for Valentine’s Day but dada and I don’t do Valentine’s Day but for you we make an exception” Sherlock took an elephant out of his robe pocket. It was purple with a big heart on its side. 

“The elephant in the room” John whispered and smiled. 

“What John?” 

“Nothing, breakfast is ready”

“Come on Watson, breakfast” Sherlock picked Rosie up and put her in her highchair. 

“So she gets a present?” John pretended to pout. 

“She does” 

“And I give you a present?”

“I seem to recall that you got something last night as well” Sherlock looked at John with a smirk. 

“Ah, yes, right” John said blushing. “Let’s eat shall we?”

Sherlock laughed and Rosie started to laugh with him. 

©KH


End file.
